


Into the Abyss (For the One She Loves)

by Nuggalolisk



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adamant Fortress, Angst, Character Death, Dragon Age Quest: Here Lies the Abyss, Fade Shenanigans, Fear Demons (Dragon Age), I'm not entirely sure how to tag this tbh, The Fade, aurea throws herself into the fade, kind of, prosper gets angry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 03:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13731864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuggalolisk/pseuds/Nuggalolisk
Summary: He was her husband and she would follow him anywhere.





	Into the Abyss (For the One She Loves)

**Author's Note:**

> Here, have some angst. Basically, I had a sad thought and was like, Aurea would jump through fire for that man. 
> 
> Wrote to Off I Go by Greg Laswell and Hide and Seek by Imogen Heap. 
> 
> I feel like I should add that Lark is sanitysrebellion's Hawke and Prosper is her Tabris. Lark and Aurea are cousins, Prosper is her wife. Goldie is Varric's nickname for Aurea because Blondie was already taken.
> 
> On tumblr as Nuggalolisk and my main is mermaidqueenofsassafras.

 

            She should have been with him. That was the only thought going through Aurea’s head. _She should have been with him_. It was all a blur: they were separated somehow. Alistair had gone with Lark and the Inquisitor. Aurea stayed with Prosper and Cullen, the three of them fighting off the last of the abominations as the others chased after Clarel. She had lost track of him.

            And then he fell.

            Aurea had watched, with fear clenching in her gut, as Alistair tumbled over the edge with her cousin. Part of her feared she would find them dashed upon the crumbled ruins, but she found nothing. They had gone through the rift a scout had told her.

            So, she stood. She waited. She paced. Prosper sat on a tumbled pillar and watched the rift. Cullen was barking orders to the remaining healthy soldiers. What if he died? What if he left her? They were supposed to face the calling together. Prosper, Aurea, and Alistair. Saliva filled her mouth as bile rose up her throat. She should have been with him.

            “Your majesty?”

            “Aurea, Cassandra. We shed blood together, you may use my name.”

            Cassandra nodded and clasped her hands behind her back. “Is there anything I may do for you?”

            Aurea stopped her pacing and took in the Seeker. She was bloody, dirt and ash marked her face in places. The older woman stood tall still, projecting an air of assuredness that Aurea lacked in that moment.

            _My husband. You can get me my husband._

            “No. Thank you.”

            They were supposed to grow old together. No. No. He would still make it out of there alive. They had survived worse things. They had survived far worse things. She looked down at the ring on her finger: a simple band of bloodstone. It reminded her of the rose he had given her so long ago. What was the last thing she had said to him? She could hardly remember. Was it ‘I love you?’ Or maybe it was ‘Be careful.’ ‘Come back to me.’ ‘Don’t go where I can’t follow.’

            It cracked.

            The rift split open again, shapes swirling, followed by muffled yelling behind it. Aurea drew her blades and readied herself. Prosper leapt up beside her, twirling her blades in nimble hands. The rift flared bright green. Iron Bull dove out, Lark slung over his shoulder like a sack of screaming potatoes. She was yelling something. Alistair, she was yelling for Alistair. Why was she yelling for Alistair? Lark beat her fists on Bull’s back, lightening sparking out from her fingertips. Bull set her down but stayed between her body and the rift, a frown pulling at the corners of his mouth.

            “Lark?” her name was a pained question. _Is he dead? Am I alone?_

Lark didn’t answer, simply looked at Aurea with tears in her eyes. Aurea knew that look. She knew it all too well. She was reminded once again that hope is a dangerous thing.

            Varric. Cole. The Inquisitor.

            Where was he?

            Aurea waited, watched the swirling shadows in the rift, searching for her husband. The Inquisitor stood on shaky legs and cast a pained glance to Cullen. Of course, she would return to the one she loved. It was only fair. Varric approached Aurea. Cole was speaking. The Inquisitor raised her hand. The mark flared.

            _Alistair._

            Aurea looked to Prosper and Lark, both of them staring at the rift with heartache etched on their faces.

            She caught their gaze. Held it. “I love you.”

            Aurea ran.

            “Goldie!” Varric cried out.

            They reached for her. Lark and Prosper screamed her name. Cullen raced towards her, his hands outstretched to catch her. Bull’s fingers grazed her arm but found no grip. She kept her hands tightened on her blades. She leapt over a block of stone, pushed off of it with her foot, reached.

            She would always reach for him. She would always follow him.

            It felt like breaking through water.

            Aurea hit the ground and rolled, standing up when her feet were under her again. The back of a demon was in front of her.

_Alistair. Alistair. Alistair._

            She caught a flash of silver at one of its legs.

            “Alistair!”

            “Aurea!”


End file.
